


Narvi refusing to get on the preposterously tall creature (Khel is a little shit)

by Malaayna



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Female Narvi, red haired celebrimbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kairyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Method of Travel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262193) by [Kairyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/Kairyn). 



I honestly don't know how to add photos on here so I'm just gonna put up the link......you'll probably have to copy and paste lol

 

http://malaayna.tumblr.com/post/156298500694/narvi-refusing-to-ride-the-preposterously-tall


End file.
